


Comfort

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Relationships: Zevran Arainai & Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden, Zevran Arainai/Rinna, Zevran Arainai/Tabris, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Comfort

A red crescent feathering outwards, scarlet blossoming in the air, hot droplets flecking his cheek. He hears a noise of disgust from Taliesen as he shoves her body away, something like a laugh following as she fell like a doll being dropped, staring up at Zevran. Her gaze was not accusing or pained, just wide and panicked, reeling in shock before they clouded over…just as he had seen life drain from so many before her. Blood pooled beneath her cheeks, covering the dark locks of her hair as though dying it…the sepia in her skin almost seemed to fade as her eyes emptied, fingers going limp.

Zevran shot up, legs tangled in his bedroll, the night air filtering through the tent flap cold against his sweat-veiled skin. He looked around frantically, eyes catching on Yara as he tried to discern dream from reality. Her long black hair was a mass of curls, spread out around her like that pool of blood that had flowed from Rinna–

She turned over, eyes bleary from sleep, umber skin glowing slightly in the light from the campfire filtering through the opening of their tent. He reached out a trembling hand to brush stray strands of curls from her face, almost afraid to touch her out of fear she might disappear; ripped from him. 

“Zev, what’s wrong? You look…” she trailed off, eyes widening and softening in realization. He braced himself for her to recoil, put off by his weakness, even though he knew she wasn’t the type of person to do so—

Still he looked away, as though ashamed, and flinched when he felt steady warmth wrapping around him, a gentle hand drawing his head into her chest where he could feel her heartbeat against his cheek; her rhythm slow and steady, drawing him into comfort, lulling him into feeling safe. He wanted to fight it but couldn’t…even though he was physically stronger than she was. She was so small, her muscles impressive for her size but nothing compared to him, what he knew he could do—

He squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to push the memories from his mind when he felt her warmth on his brow, fingers smoothing out the creases and brushing through his hair, stroking his head gently, as though he was a child. 

He wanted this, wanted _her_ , to bask in this contact with no expectations for him to perform or to satisfy, just held and allowed to be…

The first few notes of the lullaby barely registered, Yara’s soft voice low in his ears as she crooned to him, a song to wish him sweet dreams and a peaceful rest. Suddenly he felt an odd sense of restlessness, a feeling of exposure that made this contact between them too personal, too much. He glanced up at her, offering her a crooked smile, tone teasing.

“So you are planning to lull me into sleep? I can think of better ways to use up this excess energy…” He slipped a hand into her night shirt but she swatted it away, smiling down at him but shaking her head. 

“It’s alright to just be vulnerable sometimes Zev, you don’t have to put on a strong front with me.”

He played indignance, heart pounding. “I am very strong! Have I not proven myself to you time and time again?” 

Yara rolled her eyes as she batted away his other hand, his fingers tracing along her thigh. “You can flirt all you want, but you’ll have to be content with this tonight. Not everything has to be dealt with using the physicality you’re used to Zev…no matter how skilled you might be.”

He clicked his tongue but settled his face into her chest, listening to her heart beat with the rhythm of the song, her soft voice seeming to pull him deeper into her, eyes growing heavy even as he struggled with this feeling of exposure; that she had seen his weakness and not shamed him for it. That he had not been able to brush it off. That she did not need him to make up for himself. 

Zevran drifted back into sleep, himself and at peace. Yara smiled down at him, murmuring that gentle tune, her eyes closed as she stroked his hair. Thick lashes cast shadows on her cheeks as she tilted her face down towards him, soft lips against his brow the last thing he felt as he was swept away in the waves of blissfully dreamless rest. 


End file.
